Mi Nueva Vida
by MarianaLoveKawai
Summary: La historia se basa en el mundo normal y se desarrolla en Japon, donde una serie de conflictos atentaran contra el amor de Sasuke y Sakura. Lean y comenten si les gusta. :)
1. Mi Nuevo Hogar

**Fanfic SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruXTemari y InoXSai  
Sugerencias aceptadas. C:  
Gracias por leer.**

Capitulo1: Un Nuevo Hogar.

Me niego. Me niego a hacer lo que mi padre dice. Me niego a dejar morir a mi madre. Me niego a decir que lo amo. Me niego a irme de aquí.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis padres, si les puedo llamar así, me dejaron en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles hace media hora. ¿Que a donde voy? Sencillo. Japón.

A mi madre le diagnosticaron un cáncer en el riñón hacia un año y como la única persona compatible por sangre con ella soy yo, le di el mío. Aun así ella no se digna en hablarme. Hace 2 años ella estaba embarazada de su cuarto hijo (yo soy la segunda), y decidimos hacer un viaje familiar, mi padre conducía, yo iba escuchando música y mis hermanos (uno mayor que yo y el otro menor, ambos hombres) iban jugando videojuegos. Yo iba en el asiento de hasta atrás, sola, mis hermanos en los de al medio y mis padres al frente cuando se atravesó un coche, un borracho a alta velocidad. No recuerdo que paso pero cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Mi hermano menor había muerto y el otro estaba en coma, yo tenia la pierna rota y una herida en la cabeza, mi padre salió ileso pero se volvió borracho y mi madre perdió su bebe y con el la posibilidad de tener otro. Pensaban que no iba a despertar, dormí por 3 días, y al final cuando me levante, mi madre no me hablo. Nunca me hablo, desde ese momento hasta ahora.

Ella siempre dejo muy en claro que prefería a mis hermanos que a mí y cuando ellos murieron, me culpo a mí. Así que ahora mi hermano mayor esta en un hospital privado conectado a un respirador artificial. Y yo, bueno a mi me desecharon prácticamente. Mi padre ahora esta sobrio, ya no bebe nada que no sea agua o jugo, literal, entonces vio la situación en la que estábamos en la casa así que me envió con su hermana en Japón. Si, me envía con el único familiar que no conozco al otro lado del pacifico, por suerte mi padre me empezó a llevar a clases de Japonés cuando tenia cuatro. Aun así, no entiendo por que se tarda tanto el avión, ya lleva 10 minutos de retraso.

*Pasajeros a bordo del vuelo 537 con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta 7*

-Al fin-dije, ya estaba cansada de estar en la misma posición por una hora- Disculpe, ¿sabe donde esta la puerta 7?- le pregunte a un señor que estaba por ahí.

Me dijo a donde ir y aborde el avión, apenas despegamos caí dormida.

Llegue a Japón, y me recogió mi tía Tsunade, mi padre me dije que me iba a quedar en su casa y compartiría cuarto con mi prima, a ella si la conocía. Se llama Ino, antes iba a pasar los veranos con nosotros y sinceramente, es mi mejor amiga en el planeta. Me alegra que voy a vivir con ella de ahora en adelante. Al llegar a la casa me di cuenta de que era la típica casa d personas y me pregunte si enserio iba a vivir ahí.

-Tía Tsunade, ¿no es un poco pequeña para todas las cosas que traigo?  
-Oh, es que les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a Ino.  
-¿Y que es? –Sinceramente no me gustan mucho las sorpresas.

-Tranquila, espera un poco, ya viene Ino.-

Entonces voltee hacia la casa y si, ahí venia Ino.

-FRENTONAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Ino al verme en la puerta del carro.  
-INO CERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Dije yo mientras salía a abrazarla.  
-Uff se nota que se quieren mucho- dijo Tía Tsunade.  
-¿Y como has estado frentona? Con eso de tus papás y eso…- dijo Ino  
-De hecho, estoy bien, me preocupa mas mi madre que nada, últimamente esta bastante mal.-  
-¿Cáncer?- pregunto tía Tsunade.  
-No, ahora esta bien, le done un riñón así que ya no tiene cáncer, pero de alguna manera después de tanto tiempo le sigue afectando ver a mi hermano en una camilla.-Suspire- Ya no la dejan pasar al cuarto, dicen que es malo para su salud.  
-No sabía que le habías dado un riñón frentona.  
-Pues si, no me quedaba de otra Ino cerda.-  
-Bueno chicas, entren al carro, su sorpresa las espera.-  
-Pss, psst, Ino, ¿sabes que es esa sorpresa?- Dije susurrando.  
-Se menos que tu, ¿que sorpresa?-Dijo igual  
-Mensa, si te estoy preguntando.  
-Chicas, las sigo escuchando, por si no sabían- Dijo tía Tsunade susurrando.

Pasamos el resto del camino hablando acerca de distintas cosas y entonces llegamos.

-Chicas, aquí esta, su apartamento.

Al frente de nosotras había un complejo de apartamentos bastante grande y bonito con estacionamiento privado y alberca techada, muy costoso.

-Ma, no debiste, te debió costar mucho.- Dijo Ino.  
-Te me adelantaste Ino cerda.-  
-La verdad es que no me costo absolutamente nada, yo era dueña del terreno antes de que empezaran a construir y me dieron el pent-house de arriba, como yo no lo necesito, es de ustedes.-  
-Tía, enserio muchas gracias.-  
-Esta bien, solo no hagan cosas de las que se arrepientan, ¿entienden?-Dijo mi tía, extremadamente seria. Capte la indirecta.  
-P-Pero claro que no Tía, estaremos bien, muchas gracias.- Dije absolutamente roja.  
-Jajajajajajja, ay Sakura, sigues siendo en extremo inocente.- dijo Ino Cerda.  
-Pues perdón por ser una buena chica de 16. A diferencia de otras- dije bromeando.  
-Mmm sigo aquí chicas.- Upps, se me olvido- Bueno lo de la mudanza llegan como en 30 min. Van a traer las cosas de las 2, aquí están las llaves.

Y nos entrego 2 estuches pequeños con una tarjeta de crédito, la llave, un celular (IPhone) y dinero en efectivo. Ay como la quiero. Se fue sin decirnos nada despidiéndose con la mano y se subió a su carro.

-Este será el mejor año de mi vida.-  
-Y ya lo creo frentona, te llevare a que veas la ciudad algún día, al cabo no estamos tan lejos, Tokio es increíble.-  
-Si, ahora mi nueva vida comienza.-  
-Jajajjajaj y mañana a la escuela.-  
-¿QUE?


	2. Rojo, Negro, Amarillo

**De nuevo gracias por leer.  
Dejen sus comentarios.  
C:  
**

Capitulo 2: Rojo, Negro y Amarillo. Con un toque de rosa. 

Dicho y hecho, nos dormimos muy tarde por estar acomodando todo y aun así a las seis de la madrugada me despertó un…

-¡FRENTONA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡YA SON LAS 6 METETE A BAÑAR!- Ay no es cierto…  
-¡SI YA VOY!- Tome una ducha fría para despertarme del todo y después me arregle. Un simple short negro y una camisa roja con unas sandalias normales, quizá demasiado normal para la prepa.

Deje mi cabello suelto, tome mi mochila y fui a ver a Ino.

-Frentona, perdón por levantarte tan temprano pero hoy tenemos que ir caminando a la escuela, tu padre te compro un carro aquí pero aun no llega y el mío esta en el mecánico.  
-¿Y a cuanto tiempo esta la escuela?-  
-Como a 20 minutos.-  
-Entramos a las 8 ¿no?-  
-Sip-  
-Pues vamos a desayunar por ahí, vi un café cerca.-  
-Ok, vámonos, solo deja voy por mi bolsa.-

El estilo de Ino y el mío son completamente distintos, ella prefiere bolsas y peinados y yo shorts y mochilas, ella prefiere cuartos llenos de perfumes y revistas y yo videojuegos y películas. Aun así, nos complementamos... Aparte de que es una pervertida, digo, yo lo soy internamente a veces, pero ella lo externa. Todos lo saben y aun así todos caen a sus pies. No es una Pu*a, no llega a eso, es mas… como decirlo, atrevida.

-¿Vamos?-  
-Vámonos pues.-

Caminamos un ratito ya que eran las 7 y teníamos tiempo, pasamos a una cafetería a desayunar algo ligero y cuando tomaba mi café vi que entraron 2 chicos, uno rubio y uno pelinegro. El rubio parecía hiperactivo en exceso y súper sonriente mientras que el otro era lo contrario, serio, indiferente y de alguna manera, guapo.

-Hey Ino, ¿quienes son esos de ahí?- Le pregunte ya que, enserio me intereso el pelinegro  
-¿Quienes? ¿Hablas del rubio molesto y gritón y el de al lado?- Dijo sonriendo  
-Si, ¿los conoces?-  
-¿Qué si los conozco? Uff niña, son Naruto y Sasuke, obviamente Naruto es el rubio. –Mmm ¿Qué se supone que tiene de obvio?- Sasuke es el soltero codiciado de la academia, todas lo desean. De hecho un tiempo me tuvo hipnotizada a mi, ¿que raro no? Pero no es mi tipo y aparte yo tengo a Sai, es amigo de Sasuke y Naruto ellos mas Kiba y Shikamaru son inseparables, cuando viene Gaara tampoco se separan de el. Gaara vive en Tokio.  
-A ver, deja ver. Son 6 los que siempre están juntos, entre ellos Sai y… ¿Sasuke es por quien todas mueren? ¿Enserio? Si ni tan guapo el tipo eeh.  
-Pues, vi que le echaste el ojo, picarona-  
-¡CALLATE!-

-Jajajajjajaja, ay tu, no aguantas nada.- Dijo riendo a carcajadas… Oh Dios Sasuke esta volteado-Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir yendo a la escuela-  
-Si, mejor vámonos, están volteando.- esto ultimo lo susurre-Vámonos Ino ¿si?-  
-Así que te gusta ¿eeh? Ya sabia que ibas a caer con el, todas caen al principio, después se les quita y lo dejan de molestar.-  
-Pero no me gusta, lo acabo de conocer, y aparte no esta tan bueno. En ese caso, si le quitas la actitud, esta mejor Naruto.-Dije saliendo del café  
-Jajajjaja, Uff díselo a Hinata y créeme que estas muerta.-  
-Es su novia supongo, ¿es mala?- Dije, ya que no me gustaría tener problemas antes de entrar  
-¿Mala? Es la persona mas linda, tímida y generosa que puedas encontrar, de hecho es una amiga mía, la que no te recomiendo es Karin.-  
-¿Karin? ¿No es un nombre medio raro?-  
-Ha, si, pero ya enserio no te metas con ella, aparte de ser una puta en extremo, le encanta ser el centro de atención y tu le quitaras ese lugar inmediatamente.-  
-¿Yo? ¿Y por que?-  
-¿Lo dices en serio? Una peli rosa natural que viene de USA y vive en un apartamento, prácticamente sola, ¿eso no te llamaría la atención?  
-Bueno si lo dices así.-  
-O mira, ya llegamos.-

Y si, entramos en el patio de la escuela2 minutos antes de que cerraran. Entramos al edificio principal y ella llego como si fuera su casa mientras que yo casi temblaba. Todos me miraban, entonces pase por al lado de Naruto y todos los demás, junto con Naruto y Sasuke estaban otros cuatro, tres de ellos eran pelinegros, cada uno diferente del otro junto con un pelirrojo. El si que llamaba la atención, aparte que esta súper bueno.

-¡EY! ¡INO!- dijo el rubio, Naruto- Presenta a tu amiga ¿no?-  
-Oh, chicos ella es Sakura, viene de USA, no sean malos con ella, nunca había venido a Japón y vivió toda su vida en una ciudad.-  
-¿Chica nueva eh?- Dijo Naruto- Bueno yo soy Naruto, el de cara de emo vengador es Sasuke, el de cara de perro es Kiba, el de la sonrisa falsa es Sai, el cara de sabelotodo es Shikamaru y el pelirrojo es Gaara.-  
-Un gusto conocerlos-Dije yo  
-Bueno hermosa, supongo que no te queda de otra mas que juntarte con nosotros así que… ¿Qué tal si en la tarde vamos a la casa de alguien?- Dijo Kiba  
-Vamos a mi apartamento, así lo estrenamos.-Dijo Ino  
-Genial, quien le avisa a las chicas, lo haría yo mismo pero, es muy problemático.-Shikamaru. Obvio.  
-Nosotras les decimos, así de paso les presento a Sakura-  
-Bueno mejor nos vamos, necesito que me lleves a la dirección Ino.-Dije yo.  
-Amm, yo no puedo llevarte, debo ir con las chicas rápido.-  
-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar Sakura-san-Dijo Gaara… ¡SI GAARA!

-Si, esta bien, vamos.-

Y empezamos a caminar hacia en centro del edificio, en un silencio incomodo.

-Me dijo Ino que vives en Tokio-  
-Ah, ¿eso dijo? Bueno, la verdad es que tengo una casa ahí pero es de mis padre, me estoy quedando en el apartamento de Sasuke por ahora, ya que, bueno, para resumirlo, mi madrastra me saco de mi casa.-  
-Oh, que cosa.-  
-Si, pero esta bien, el apartamento de Sasuke es genial-  
-Hey, perdón si te incomodo pero, ¿enserio Sasuke es el rompecorazones de la academia?-  
-Sip, no me digas que ya te hipnotizo…-  
-No, de hecho no entiendo ya que, así como que guapo, no esta.-  
-Mmm Sakura, yo tampoco quiero incomodarte pero, bueno, digamos que me pareces interesante, digo, tu cabello… ¿Es natural?-  
-Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿sabes?- Dije riendo- Pero si, peli rosa natural.  
-Jajajaj, te comprendo, y tranquila. Pelirrojo natural.-  
-¡GAARA!-escuche a alguien gritar.  
-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Ven.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se lo llevaba a rastras, al menos ya había llegado a la dirección, aunque vi a Sasuke enojado. Ese hombre tiene problemas de manejo de ira o estaba celoso. Opto por la primera opción. 


	3. Charla

**Aquí la historia tendrá un giro interesante.  
Sigo diciendo que si tienen alguna sugerencia… Pues díganla  
c:**

Capitulo 3: Charla

Después de ir a la dirección a que me den mi horario fui a clases, como ya todos tenían compañero en la mayoría de las clases me toco con Gaara, y en las 2 que faltaban, con Sasuke. Digo no tengo nada en contra de el pero, ¿Sasuke? ¿Enserio? Al parecer a los maestros les gusta poner a todos en bancas de a dos. Osea chico-chica y como nadie se concentraba con Sasuke a su lado, estaba solo en 2 clases. Clases que compartíamos y como no había otro lugar, me tuvo que tocar con el.

Cuando entre a la segunda clase compartida con Sasuke me sorprendió verlo recostado en su pupitre, durante todo el día lo vi un poco cansado pero pensé que así era su cara.

-Hey, Sasuke, se que no me incumbe y se que no te caigo bien pero, tenemos que hacer un trabajo en equipo y no puedes dormir en clase.- Dije con voz un poco avergonzada. Me sorprendió esta voz, casi nunca la uso.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te caigo bien o, mas importante, que estaba dormido en clase?- Dijo con voz neutra, casi insensible.  
-Pues que todos se han portado muy amables conmigo y cuando Gaara se esta portando bueno contigo te lo llevas así como si nada- Sinceramente, eso me molestaba un poco-, aparte de que la primera vez que me hablas es una pregunta insensible.  
-No es personal créelo, así soy siempre, y sobre Gaara, pues,-se detuvo un momento a pensar que decir- simplemente que me preocupas con respecto a el. Es muy impulsivo y generalmente no sabe lo que quiere así que, mas bien, me preocupa el.  
-Oh, genial, el sentimiento es mutuo,-dije con sarcasmo- y luego dices que no es personal.  
-Sakura. No lo es, es solo que pueden salir lastimados AMBOS. Y no quiero eso.- esta vez no pude ver que significado traían sus palabras.  
-Así que el insensible Sasuke, amado por todas, se preocupa por sus amigos.-Dije bromista.  
-Hmpt. Iré a tu casa esta noche, y te recomiendo que tengas una película o algo, sabrás por que.  
-¿Perdón?-  
-Olvídalo, solo ten una película. Hay que empezar el trabajo.

La clase paso normal, bueno, lo "normal" que se podría pasar una clase con Sasuke de compañero. Conocí a las chicas, la mayoría eran las novias de los chicos. Obviamente, al parecer la supuesta "Karin" hoy no había ido a la escuela, y sinceramente, lo agradecía. Después de eso me fui a reunir con Ino para irnos a casa. Al parecer lo de la fiesta era verdad así que, seguí el consejo de Sasuke y fui a conseguir una película, bocadillos y sodas.

Me metí a bañar, no había visto mi baño, es inmenso, tiene ducha, bañera, otra ducha a presión y un tocador de mármol. Me desnude y me metí a en la ducha y después en la bañera. Cuando entre en la bañera oí a alguien entrar, no tengo idea de que hora era y supongo que ya estaban llegando todos. Y yo seguía en la bañera, oía a Ino hablar con unas personas que me parecieron Naruto y Hinata, entonces Sasuke pregunto por el baño y le dijo que usara el de mi cuarto, el de la sala estaba ocupado. Entonces me asuste y me metí mas en el agua, no le había puesto cerrojo a la puerta. La puerta se abrió y entro Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! ¿Que agradable sorpresa no crees?- Dijo irónico.  
-¡¿Por que sigues aquí?! SAL  
-¿Por qué? Tengo que ir al baño y tu solo te estas bañando. Así que si no quieres ver, tapate los ojos ¿si?- Dijo el muy idiota con esa sonrisita molesta.  
-Idiota.- Me tape los ojos hasta que oí que se subía la bragueta, ósea, cuando acabo. Voltee y me sorprendió verlo medio desnudo con unos simples bóxers.- ¡¿QUE HACES?!-  
-Te veías muy tranquila ahí así que decidí que tomare un baño contigo.-  
-¡NO! ¡ALEJATE!-  
-Hey que tiene de malo, es una tina muy grande y así nos conoceremos mejor ¿no crees?-  
-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza la idea, ahora voltéate y déjame salir ¿entiendes?-  
-Creo que si no quieres ver nada, la que se tiene que voltear eres tu.-y apenas dicho eso, el muy perfecto Sasuke se quito los bóxers enfrente de mi dejando ver su, Mmm, masculinidad.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? SA-KU-RA  
-Lo siento, pero no aceptare tus ideas pervertidas así que me voy.- Ya que yo lo había visto a el, ¿que importaba que el me viera a mi?-Puedes voltearte y taparte los ojos, no me interesa.

Me levante y estando ambos completamente desnudos en la misma habitación no pudimos evitar mirarnos sin decoro. Lo mire a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo. Vi sus ojos obscuros y penetrantes que parecían desnudarme mas allá de lo material, veían mi alma al desnudo. No pude evitar hiperventilar un poco, luego se acerco a mí con intención en su mirada y convicción en sus pasos. Sus labios se veían tan suaves, y después pego su frente a la mía, agarro mi nuca con su mano derecha y mi cadera con la otra. Estábamos tan cerca y ambos devorábamos el aire del otro, cuando pensé que no podría estar mas cerca de el, que mi corazón no podría palpitan mas rápido, que mi alma no aguantaría mas esta eternidad. Me beso.

De una manera que nunca nadie lo había hecho, con cariño y amor, y a la vez con pasión, ambos devorando al otro, como si estuviéramos esperando este momento toda nuestra vida. Acariciando su cabello, devorando sus labios, tocando su piel, estaba en el cielo.

-¡SAKURA! ¿TE METISTE A BAÑAR? APURATE- Dijo Ino atrás de la puerta. Me despegue de los labios de Sasuke hiperventilando.  
-¡SI YA VOY!- Oí como se iba y me puse a pensar, estoy en el mismo baño que Sasuke, besando los labios de Sasuke, abrazada de Sasuke. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?- Sasuke, lo siento, no fue mi intención solo deja…

Pero no me dejo acabar de hablar pues ya estaba devorando mis labios otra vez, y para que negar, yo devoraba los suyos también. Después de un rato salimos del baño con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, el ya cambiado y yo en toalla y nos metimos en mi cuarto. Aclaro, solo para cambiarme.

-Oh vamos quítate la toalla, ya te he visto lo suficiente antes ¿no crees? – Dijo Sasuke  
-Sasuke, en primer lugar tu te metiste en el baño, fue tu culpa- dije bromeando- y no soy una de las tantas chicas que se mueren por ti.-  
-Por eso es mas interesante, ¿trajiste la película?-  
-Sip ¿y para que es?- Pregunte, realmente este chico es raro.  
-Por que afuera solo ay parejas melosas, mejor ay que ver una película aquí adentro.-  
-Esta bien, bueno vamos a ver la película.-

Al final no vimos la película, pasamos todo el tiempo abrazados o besándonos, y eso que lo acabo de conocer, esto esta mal no se que ago.


End file.
